fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Next Chefs
Papa's Next Chefs is a tournament were the fans elect the new chefs for the next gameria which takes place every year since 2011. Format The tournament is divided into two sections, one male and one female, in which there are two winners: one male and one female. And they compete in direct elimination format. Format 2011 In 2011 was as the next. In the tournament they participate 24 male and female characters which are divided in three divisions of eight characters, as much masculine as feminine. The divisions were the Pepperoni Division, Onion Division and the Pineapple Division. The winners of the Pepperoni and Onion Divisions are face each other in the semifinals, and the winners of the Pineapple Division are faced with a Wild Card in the semifinals, the Wild Cards who were the runners-up of the Onion Division, the winners of the semifinals will faced each other in the final, where the winners were the winners of the tournament. Format 2012-Present Since 2012 the format are the next. In the tournament they participate 16 male and female characters which are divided in four divisions of four characters, as much masculine as feminine. The winner of each division is faced against the winner of another division, and the winner of these passes to the finals of the tournament. The Winners of the tournament become the Papa's Next Chefs History Finals This table displays the results of the finals of each Papa's Next Chefs. Result per Participant This table displays the final results of each participants in each Papa's Next Chefs. * If two or more customers have the same numbers of times where reaches the same pleaces, the order will be of better pleaces in the tournaments, if are the same where will be in chronologically order, and if are the same where will be in alphabetically order. * The number in () are the last two numbers of the year of the tournament. Trivia * The edition 2011 is the only Papa's Next Chefs Tournament where both of the winners are from the same division. ** Only customers who debuted in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! and Papa's Pizzeria made it to the semifinals and finals on 2011. * In 2011 and 2012 Taylor are faced with James, but James win in 2011 and Taylor in 2012. ** Also in those two years Peggy reach the finals. * In 2013, James earned more votes than both Tony Solary and Matt Neff, becoming the first character to "beat" both Flipline developers in one tournament. ** Also in the same tournament Willow becomes the first character who made his or her debut in the previous game to win the Next Chef's tournament * In 2014, was the tournament where no customer who debuted in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! advanced to the semifinals. ** Also is the 1st Papa's Next Chefs Tournament where both of the creators advance to the semifinals and the finals. ** Also is the 1st Papa's Next Chefs Tournament where both of the male finalists are based on real people. * In 2015 was the only tournament to have 3 finalist as a debutant in the tournament. * In 2016 was the very first PNC tournament where all of the finalists come from each division. * Matt and Clover are the only characters who reach to the finals three times. ** Also Matt is the only character who lost two times in the finals. * In 2017, after losing 4 times in the semifinals, Carlo Romano managed to reach the finals and winning the tournament. ** Also is the third time where two finalsts who made his or her debut in the previous game of the tournament. And the third time where one female finalist reaches the finals and who made her debut on the previous game of the tournament. ** Also is the first time where a customer who made his or her debut in a app game participate in the tournament. ** Also is the second time where the finalist are of only two different divisions. ** Also is the first time where a winner are from the Romano's Family. Category:Papa's Next Chefs Category:Tournaments